Elephant in the room
by Alice Cullen444
Summary: Bella & Jacob have been childhood friends with secret crushes on each other, but when disaster strikes everything changes. Jacob pushes Bella out of his life and starts hanging out with the wrong crowd. Bella, who is now in love with him, is left abandoned & hurt & will do anything to move on. But what happens when Jacob tries to stop her? Will Bella be able to forgive him? R&R!
1. best friends

**Hey guys, this is my new story 'elephant in the room'. One quick note: Any sexual content will be put up on my tumlr: tumblr elephantintheroom44 due to fan fics being deleted or a live journal that I will create shortly. I'd like to thank everyone who helped me to make my decision on the plot and the title; it means so much and made it so much easier to choose! This chapter is basically a run up to the actual story- just a bit about their past until the present. **

**Summary: **Bella and Jacob have been best friends all their lives but Bella has always felt something else towards Jacob. When Jacob befriends a group of 'bad boys' he slowly drifts away and forgets Bella. During this time Jacob gains himself a girlfriend, he smokes, drinks, rebels and takes drugs and has even resorted to bullying others- Bella being one of them. Bella, left abandoned, hurt and thoroughly pissed off is left an outcast with not even a girlfriend to keep her company. So when the boy, Edward Cullen arrives in school and is too an outcast, she jumps at the possibility when he takes a sudden interest in her. They soon become a couple and Bella soon begins to move on from Jacob, but what Bella doesn't know is that Edward isn't the best company to have and Jacob and his friends know this. He will do anything to make Bella safe again and his feelings he once had for her begins to stir again. He regrets everything he ever did to Bella. But will Bella want him back?

**And on with the story! **

**Chapter 1- **

Bella Swan first met Jacob Black when she was only a day old baby and Jacob was 2 months old. Their parents, Billy and Sarah Black and Charlie and Renee Swan, had grown up as close friends and introduced the two babies as soon as they were able to meet little Bella. The parents hoped that they would become close friends and one day, possibly more.

Bella was a pale skinned baby with a tuft of dark curly hair and big brown eyes. She was tiny, weighing only 6 pounds and 5 ounces. Jacob was dark skinned with only a shaving of black hair. His eyes too were deep brown but he was much bigger than Bella, weighing 7 stone and 2 ounces.

The parents loved both children and often found themselves looking after the other parent's child while they went out. They would often take walks along the beach with both babies in their prams while the parents chattered about their day.

Both parents were stable in money, Charlie being the head of Police and Billy not just being the chief of his reservation but also worked as a lawyer in forks. Sarah and Renee had worked part time jobs- Sarah as a secretary in La Push high school and Renee as a waitress in the local café but both were on maternity leave. They went back to their jobs when the children were 6 months and 8 months old and they arranged for a childminder to look after them both when the parents were out working.

As the children grew, they became closer to one another and by the age of three, they were best friends. They never left each others' sides and when the time was for them to go home to their beds, they simply hung on to each other before their parents dragged them away. Jacob had grown protective of Bella and once when Rachel, Jacob's older sister, had pushed Bella, Jacob was all fists and feet. Sarah had to drag him away and Rachel was made to apologise to Bella and Jacob had to apologise to Rachel- although he didn't really mean it. Both parents were over the moon that their children were bonding so well and by the time they had reached 5 they would take them on trips to the zoo, where Bella became fascinated by sea lions and Jacob became fascinated in wolves.

When it was time for both of them to go to school the parents decided they would both go to the primary school in La Push as they would never leave the other person's side. The rest of their class never understood their bond and were fascinated by it. They were lost in their own world of another and never tried making friends with other children. In the playground they would play tag, hide and seek and sometime hop scotch. A few times children would try and tease Jacob because he was best friends with a girl but Bella soon put them in their place when she punched one child in the nose and ended up with a week's detention and a meeting with her parents. No one ever teased Jacob again.

By middle school Jacob was taller, almost gangly with jet black hair that fell down to the middle of his back, his eyes were still a deep brown and his skin was a dark russet colour. Bella was incredibly small and slim with long mahogany waves tumbling down her back. Her skin was porcelain which contrasted nicely with her chocolate coloured eyes. They were still inseparable and by then children were used to it. They would help each other with homework, go back to one another's houses, go to the cinema, played football and when it was warm they would go swimming in the sea. They were almost never without one another. Jacob protected Bella like his life depended on it, guarding her from those who teased her and Bella looked after Jacob if he got into a fight. She would attempt to wash his wounds when he got into a fight or had just accidently fallen over and she would cheer him up when he was upset. Of course, Bella was very clumsy and more often than not it was Jacob attempting to take care of her.

By this time, Bella had grown to like Jacob in a way that wouldn't be considered a liking you would have for friends. No, she had a crush on him. She was often caught blushing immensely when Jacob complemented her looks, when he swung an arm around her and especially when he called her 'his girl'. She knew his actions and his words meant nothing more than friendship, but she pretended that it was so much more than that. Jacob never showed any interest in her like that and knew that he just saw her as his sister that he loved so dearly. She would sometimes catch him talking to other girls, inviting them on dates to the cinema which they would agree to go on and then she was left to hear all about it. How they held hands, how he got to kiss her cheek, how they shared popcorn. She longed for it to be her.

Throughout high school, up to their junior year, they were still extremely close but Jacob now had a couple of other friends too- Quill and Embry. Bella grew to like both of them and now the two became four. Bella and Jacob were still joint at the waste but more often than not Quill and Embry would often be seen tagging along beside them.

Bella's crush on Jacob, by this point, had grown into a strong liking for the boy and it was obvious to anyone who took the time to even look at Bella for ten seconds while she was around Jacob. The only person who seemed completely oblivious was Jacob and he continued to flirt his way around the freshman girls. It appeared that girls were fond of him and Bella could see why. He was hansom, funny, sweet, loyal, charming… the list could go on. Both Embry and Quill felt sympathy for the poor girl who would often be caught staring longingly at Jacob as he spoke to another girl that he deemed 'hot'. Of course, he was soon classified as the player of the year but yet he had the kindest heart and everyone respected him.

While Jacob was the popular guy in his year, Bella was hardly noticed by anyone and she seemed fine by that. In fact she was happy. She was never one to like a large crowd of people flocking her. However, it did cause both her and Jacob to spend less time together in school and after school they wouldn't even see each other due to Jacob's 'dates'. Bella was becoming more and more jealous of the girls that Jacob took out and she grew more and more hurt that it was never her that he took out on a date. He would always call it 'friend time'.

Still, no matter how many times Jacob spent with girls and no matter how many people crowded him in the halls, Jacob always made sure he had time for his Bella. She was the girl that came number one in his life and no girl that he had ever dated would compare to his best friend, the person who he had secretly liked for years. He wouldn't admit it to anyone because that would ruin his reputation with the girls and he knew that Bella only saw him as a brother. She was too good for him. She was pretty, loyal, caring, trustworthy and every other good quality in the book. Someone like her would never like Jacob.

Bella's time with Jacob was precious and although they were not seen with each other as much as they were when they were younger, they were still as close as they could ever be. They were family almost.

But all of that changed the week before junior year started. The day that Sarah Black, Jacob's mom, died.

**Okay how was it? Bad? Good? Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think of it! **


	2. Heartache and loss

The day that Sarah Black died was the day that turned not only Jacob's life around but Bella's too. That day Charlie and Renee lost a sister, Billy lost his wife, Jacob, Rebecca and Rachel lost their mother but Bella lost an aunty and her best friend. No one could fully understand what it was like to lose their childhood best friend and their aunty all at the same time. Yet, no one could understand what it was like to lose their mother so young.

Jacob was at Bella's house when he was told to go home and Bella was eager to find out what. She didn't find out until the next day. Her heart went out to Jacob; she knew he was close to his mother. She knew he needed her there for him and so she found herself knocking on his door at 7 at night.

Billy answered the door, his expression was blank. "Bella."

His voice had no emotion, it was lifeless and Bella felt for him. She wanted to take him in her arms and make everything okay. He was her uncle, a second father to her. But she had a goal and that was to make sure that she was there for Jacob every step of the way. "Is Jacob in? Is he ok?"

Billy shook his head and sighed. "Bella, Jacob isn't in the best place right now and I think he wants to be on his own. I know you want to be there for him and believe me I have tried to be there for him. But he won't let anyone into his room."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "Billy let me go up; I can try and reason with him."

He shook his head. "Alright. You can try, but I don't promise anything."

Bella stormed past Billy, eager to get through to Jacob. She thundered up the stairs and in no time at all was knocking hard at his door. "Jacob, you gotta let me in."

There was no response. She tried knocking again but there was still only silence. She was at it for a good five minutes before the door moved away from the frame, enough for him to pear out. He looked a mess- dark circles under his eyes, blotchy cheeks, swollen lips, dishevelled hair. His voice was hoarse as he replied: "Bella, go home."

She shook her head and shoved at the door. "No Jacob, let me in- I want to help you."

He shook his head and all of a sudden his facial features took on an expression of anger. "I don't want your help Bella."

Bella flinched as the words fell from his tongue like cold ice. "What…why?" She stammered, a little taken a back.

"I was only friends with you to keep my mum happy." He hated lying to her. He hated it more than anything else in the world but he couldn't keep Bella in his life any more. He was too emotionally damaged and didn't want her to suffer the pain with him.

Bella's face lost its entire colour and was now left even paler than she usually was. She felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. Their whole friendship had been based upon a lie and she had believed it all. It was the one thing she felt comfortable with. The only thing she thought she could count on but even that was just a complete lie.

She felt the anger bubble up inside her as she glared at him, trying not to show how much that had affected on him. "You are pathetic Jacob. I came to help- like I always have- and you throw it back in my face."

She stormed downstairs, her heart shattering into pieces, ignoring the calls from Billy to tell her to wait. Why should she? Her best friend was traitor, a liar, a person she thought she knew. She still so desperately wanted to help him, but she couldn't now. He had betrayed her and he made it clear that he didn't want her. She would never be able to forgive him. She could never trust anybody again.

As soon as he said the words, Jacob felt extremely guilty. He knew he had just lost the other most important person in his life and he was to blame. But he knew he had to do it, Jacob couldn't bear for Bella to see him like this. Maybe in the future when he got over most of the pain that he would beg for her forgiveness, but at this time she was better off without him.

A week later when it was time for the funeral, Bella, Charlie and Renee sat by Billy, Rachel and Rebecca's side as they grieved the loss of the beautiful woman. Bella may have lost Jacob and she may have been betrayed by him, but she could never let that affect her relationship she had with Sarah, the kind hearted woman who she was proud to call her Aunt. And Billy, her cheerful uncle. The only person missing was Jacob.

Jacob didn't go to the funeral. He couldn't bare the whole ordeal, especially the sympathy speeches and facing Bella. He didn't want to see how broken she looked or receive the spiteful glairs that would be aimed at him. But he deserved it- he had been a jack ass to the girl he had fallen in love with and now he had lost her.

He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from the drinks cupboard and pored himself a drink. He planned to get drunk, utterly and completely trashed. Wash away all of his bad memories, all of the pain. It didn't take him long and when Billy and the girls came home they were faced with a very angry and drunk Jacob throwing things around, screaming at nothing. It took them half an hour to get him to calm down and lay down in his bed. Billy's heart went out to his poor son and that night he cried for not only his wife, but his son who was completely lost.

And it was that night that Jacob had changed for the worse.

That was a week ago and today it was Bella's first day back at school for her senior year. She was dreading it completely. She knew that Jacob would avoid her- not that she'd want to talk to him- and she was pretty sure that Quill and Embry would follow him since they were his friends. She didn't want to be the centre of attention, but she also didn't want to be on her own. She yearned for Jacob's friendship again, but he had made it clear that he had never really liked her. Though she couldn't understand it, he hadn't shown any sign of distaste and would protect her with his life.

Bella sighed as she looked into the mirror, seeing the reflection of a boring and miserable girl. Her hair was brown and wavy but it lacked the bounce that most people had and on this particular day it was pulled up into a slack ponytail, her eyes were just an ordinary brown eyes and pale skin. She had bags under her eyes from the lack sleep and her eyes portrayed the most depressed emotion. However, she knew she had to face school- her father, the chief of police, would force her to go and she wouldn't be able to refuse.

So with that in mind she reluctantly pulled away from the mirror and grabbed her duffle coat, the half ruined school bag that had lasted her since middle school, said goodbye to her parents who were getting ready to leave for work and made her way out to the old Chevy truck that Jacob had rebuilt for her. The thought of Jacob brought another pang of pain in her heart and the overwhelming urge to cry but she fought it off as she started the engine and drove towards school.

She knew her first day back at school was not going to be pleasant, but what she didn't know was just how unpleasant it was going to be.

**Sorry this took so long to update! Literally I had nearly finished it the day after I posted the first chapter but things got very stressful afterwards with my gran ending up in hospital (She's okay though) and I was just worried about her. Good news for you guys though, I'm not going on holiday for another 3 weeks now so expect a new update soon! Hope you liked this one, next chapter things will start kicking off Please revieeew! **


	3. The boy who lost his mother

Bella arrived at school, nervous and jittery. She wanted to find Embry and Quill, maybe Jacob had pushed them away as well. She hid under her large jacket; hiding away from the large crowds and went in search of Jacob's friends. She saw them sitting together on a bench outside from school so she slowly approached them, unsure of how they would react.

Both smiled up at her as she stood in front of her and shuffled over for her to sit next to them. Quill was the one to speak. "Jacob shat on you as well huh?"

Bella nodded and bit down on her lip- was it really that Jacob hated her, or did he just want to push everyone away while his heart broke for his lost mother? "Yeah, told me that he never really liked me."

"Harsh." Embry muttered and furrowed his brow. "He told us that we weren't worth his time."

Bella sighed; she had no idea what was going on with Jacob, but she wasn't about to forgive him any time soon for the cruel words he spoke to her 1 week ago. He didn't need to push her away; she would have been there for him no matter what. Yet, it was obvious that he didn't want her. She wandered if there whole relationship was based upon a whole lie and if Jacob had really just done it to please his mum. Of course he had, that's why he dumped her as soon as his mother had died.

It was then that she saw Jacob walking across the school yard towards Paul, Sam and Jared- the school bullies. Bella wasn't only shocked and mystified but completely disappointed and spiteful. Jacob has always said he shared a great hatred towards them. Was that a lie too? What wasn't a lie? It was too heart crushing to know that your whole life the best friend, the big brother, the love of your life and secretly disliked you. Still, it was a little confusing to understand that Jacob would be friend a bunch of bullies. She watched, probably along with Embry and Quill, as Jacob sat down next to Paul on one of the benches and started talking with the group. She noticed then, when he took of his leather jacket that he had a tattoo on his upper arm. She took a double take. Boy she didn't _know _Jacob at all!

"Is that a….?" Embry started.

"Tattoo…?" Quill finished.

"It appears to be." Bella answered all of their questions and sighed. "I guess we didn't really know him after all."

"He's completely different." Quill agreed and sighed, turning back to the playground just as the bell rang.

As they walked in to school grudgingly, Bella noticed from the corner of her eyes Jacob pushing a freshman out of the way as the other guys laughed. She was disgusted, how could this be Jacob? It wasn't right. The Jacob she knew would never do that- he would be the one to step in and save the kid. But what did she know? That Jacob was a lie.

Shaking her head, she walked into the school building behind Quill and Embry. She really didn't know Jacob after all and it saddened her to realize that she was never his true friend. Well, in all, that was his fault. He had put up a false pretence and how the hell was she supposed to know that he was pretending to be her friend? He was a damned good actor. He had even fooled Embry and Quill who were both very perceptive.

When she walked into her English lit class, she was glad to see that Embry and Quill were in the same class as her. At least she wouldn't have to endure this class alone. She sat at the desk behind them, since each desk only sat two people. They smiled round at her but then there smiles dropped as they saw Jacob and his new best friends walk in. The only seats available were the ones surround the three of them. And the seat next to Bella was empty.

Bella wasn't so glad anymore and she hoped there would be another student to walk in and sit next to her before one Jacob's cronies did. But she didn't have to worry about that, they were all seated around her. Instead, it was Jacob that was forced to sit next to her and she stiffened, going as still as a statue. This would be the worse lesson she would have all year.

She peered over at him through her long hair and seen that he was looking at her with a frown. She licked her lips and looked round at him. "A picture would last longer." She snapped before turning back to the black board, pen in hand.

Jacob sighed and looked down at his hands, knowing that he deserved everything she said to him. It wasn't as if she had done anything wrong. He was at fault. And yet he knew he had to stay away from her. He found that by joining the group of miscreants would be his best option but it pretty much sucked that he had to bide by their rules.

Jacob longed to speak to Bella, to have her back in his life along with Embry and Quill but he didn't want to drag them down with him. It would just cause him to feel even guiltier. He wasn't the same Jacob anymore. The happy, sunny, hyper one. He was brooding, depressed and dark. And now, he was a bully. Which again pretty much blew.

Jacob glanced back at Bella again and put on his best smirk as he sneered at her (He had to, in front of the idiots surrounding him): "I wouldn't want a picture of you. You look like a fucking albino. In fact, you're probably a vampire you're that white."

He knew it was a low blow and by tears pricking Bella's eyes it had hurt like hell. He knew she was self-conscious about the way she looked - although she really didn't need to be, she was beautiful – and especially with her skin colour. He felt bad as soon as he said it and he wanted to take it back, he yearned to hug her and tell her that he really did love her.

"Leave her alone Jacob." Quill spat, his face looking murderous as Embry handed Bella a tissue. "You have no right to say that, especially when it was you who broke her heart."

The comment stung, but he knew Quill was right and was just sticking up for Bella – the way he used to. He felt a prick of jealousy but he couldn't blame it on any one but himself. He heard Bella sniff and wipe her eyes with the tissue.

"Why should I? She annoyed me all those years, tagging along, now I'm just glad to be rid of her. Both of you will be begging for an escape soon." He jeered, snarling through my teeth. He could hear the gang sniggering behind me and he closed him eyes.

"Enough Jacob. Get a fucking grip; it's you we're glad to get rid of. You're just like those shit heads. A waist of our damn space." It was Embry that stepped in this time and it surprised him. It nearly rendered him speechless. He had never been one for confrontations, he was always too shy.

"This isn't any of your business Call, this between me and pathetic little Bella." God, he really did feel like a piece of shit now. Why did he have to be so horrible? Oh yeah, to save Bella from his sorrow.

"Fuck you Black." Bella snapped and got up from the seat, storming out of the room and Jacob could see the tears running down her cheeks.

Both Quill and Embry gave him death glares before turning back to the front when the teacher walked in while his group of 'friends' sniggered and clapped his back. He didn't want to be clapped on the back; he wanted to be scolded for his bad behaviour. He already felt extremely guilty as he looked at the door, longing to run after Bella. But again, he held himself back; he couldn't let her into his miserable life.

As Bella ran down the corridor, she has no idea where she was going. She just had to get out of that room. She couldn't stand sitting next to Jacob any longer and when she found the sign to the girls' toilets she decided to hide in there as she cried her eyes out. When she entered the cubicles, she realised she wasn't alone and she groaned internally. She couldn't full out sob- she'd have to be silent.

The two girls in front of the sink looked up at her and gave her sympathetic looks as they redid their makeup. She realized that one of them was the girl Jacob had pushed. Oh great; did he make her cry too? Before she could analyse it any further, she dashed off into the cubicle and cried for the boy she loved, the boy she once called her best friend. She cried for her stupidity and ignorance. She cried for Sarah, his mother who would be completely disappointed in her son. And finally she cried for Jacob. She cried for him because through all her hatred and heartbreak towards him he was still the boy who lost his mother.

**So sorry it has taken this long to complete this chapter! I was on holiday for two weeks and just got back… and the week before I fell ill with tonsillitis, got antibiotics which reacted badly with stomach and ended up being sick for two days. I had written most of it before then but I need to finish it and touch up on things So here it is, I hope it was worth the delay! Review please I promise I'll get around to replying to all your wonderful reviews, they've all been very nice I just haven't had time so don't worry, I'm not ignoring them! **


	4. The Cullens

For the last couple of weeks Bella had tried desperately to avoid Jacob and his new gang but they seemed to pop up everywhere she went. Embry and Quill were nearly always by her side but it didn't stop Jacob or his friends from taunting her. She didn't fully understand it really, that they could be best friends one minute and the next he truly hated her. Although there were sometimes she could see the pain flickering behind his eyes, most of the time all she could see was cruelty and hate.

She wished Sarah was still alive. She wish she could go back to the time when they were happy. If she was here, Jacob would still be pretending to be her best friend and wouldn't be bullying her. But wishes never came true. She knew that, everyone knew that. She wanted to cower away from the thoughts of her past. It was all false. Except from her parents, they were the only real part in her life. Them and Billy and Sarah. Jacob, the Jacob she thought she knew and built up most of her life, was fake.

"Bella?" Embry called to her as they walked to school.

"Huh?" She came back to the present day.

"You didn't answer my question. Did you do the English essay we were assigned?"

"Yeah… sorry I was just thinking. And yes, I did. Did you?" She bit her lip, clutching her folder to her chest.

"Mhmm." He said as they passed through the school gates to where Quill was waiting for them, looking like he was about to burst.

"What's up with you?" Embry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Jacob… and his gang got an arrested last night." He beamed.

Bella and Embry stared at Quill in disbelief. Jacob had been arrested? That could not be true, that was not Jake. But then again, who was Jake? The new basically nothing about the boy they grew up with. Bella was relieved, a very little bit. It meant that today she wouldn't get harassed. But it also meant that this was further proof that Jake was nothing like he had acted like for the past 15 years of his life. It also meant that her dad will be questioning her tonight.

"Why was he arrested?' Embry asked what they were both thinking.

"They got into a fight with another gang.' Quill grinned wickedly. He was obviously glad to be relieved of Jacob and his group.

"Wow. Seriously?' Bella asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah, I thought you would be glad?" Quill asked.

"I-I am. I'm just a bit shocked." Bella tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

Both Embry and Quill sighed, looking at one another. They knew that this was harder on Bella than it was on them and it was difficult for them to know how to help her. They really needed a girl's advice. But where the fuck was a girl when you needed one? The only person Bella new was Leah and they didn't like each other.

"Whatever you say Bells." Quill slung his arm over her shoulder and then sighed. "The other news is that there's a new family in town. Their children are going to this school. 5 of them- 2 girls and 3 males. All adopted."

Embry and Bella shook their heads at him. He was more like a woman than a man- gossiping all the time.

"What are their names?" Embry asked as they walked into school.

"Uh I can't remember, their names are pretty old fashioned." Quill shrugged. 'I think there's an Alice and an Edward, but that's all I remember."

Bella laughed and for the rest of the morning they worked hard without the interruption of Jacob and his clan. They didn't see the new students until lunch. The three of them were sitting at a table in the corner, when they all walked in and sat at a table opposite them. They were all beautifully flawless and looked like they were wearing designer outfits.

There was a tall pale man with blond curly hair and bluey-green eyes. He was built and the way he sat made him look uncomfortable. The girl next to him was small and pixie like with deep black, short hair spiking out in all directions. Her eyes were a dark brown and she two was quite pale. Then there was a tall burly looking man with short curly black hair. He had blue eyes too and the muscles bulged under his top. He wasn't quite so pale. Then next to him was a flawless woman with long golden blond hair, bright blue eyes, peachy skin and a curvy figure. Bella was instantly jealous of her. But she wasn't the most breath taking.

At the end of the table, facing her was a lean figured boy with auburn coloured hair which was jelled in a messy, but perfect, hair style. He was pale as well but his eyes were a dark green colour which contrasted nicely. Bella was instantly drawn to him; so much so that she forgot that Embry and Quill were there chatting away right beside her and that his family was right next to him.

However she quickly looked away when his eyes met hers. She stared down at her food, blushing furiously and embarrassed that she had been caught. She picked up her pizza and took a bite out of it. She sighed. This boy… man… whoever he was, was breath-taking, almost as much as Jacob. But Jacob was in the past and she had to get over him. Maybe she could attempt to talk to this boy. Introduce herself and show him around, make him feel welcome.

No, she shook her head, she couldn't _possibly_ do that. She was too shy and she would get overly nervous and stutter all the time. It was a silly idea really. She sighed and ate her lunch silently, listening to the boys' mindless chit chatter.

Before long lunch break was over and Bella was walking into biology class. She took a double take when she realized that the auburn hair boy who she had been fascinated about at lunch break was sitting in the seat beside hers. _Great, _she thought, _I need to make conversation with him._

Which was not necessarily a bad thing, but she was sure to make a full of herself. With a heavy sigh, she walked over to the desk and sat next to him, placing her bag underneath the table and her folders, notepad and pen on the table. She could feel the boys' eyes on her and she could feel her well known blush spread across her cheeks. She didn't like the attention.

She sat on the seat and faced forward, looking at the board and wished that Embry and Quill were in this class too. Unfortunately they had opted to take chemistry instead.

'Hello.' A velvet voice spoke, close to her ear. She could feel a delightful shiver running down her spine. The voice was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hi." She replied shyly as she glanced over at the stunning boy sitting next to her.

He smiled crookedly, showing off his pearly whites. 'I'm Edward Cullen.'

It was an old fashioned name, but then she again she loved old fashion. 'Bella Swan.'

'Ah, so you're the infamous Bella' He raised an eyebrow.

'Excuse me?' That was strange. How did he know who she was?

'I heard a bunch of people talking about you. Saying you're pretty… or something.' He shrugged.

'Oh.' She found that hard to believe. She wasn't remotely pretty and she just blended into the background.

They lapsed into silence and the teacher walked in then, sentencing the children to silence. The period drowned on and neither of them spoke. The silence was loud and unwelcoming. She wanted to speak to him, but she could not bring herself to talk to him. She was too shy. Every so often she could feel Edward looking at her from the corner of his eye and she found it difficult to restrain herself from looking.

As the bell rang she let out a breath of relief, gathering her stuff and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She was so relieved that she almost forgot she had PE next. Almost. She was about to walk off to PE when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped with fright until she heard the soothing voice.

"What class have you got?" Edward asked her as he walked next to her.

"PE." She said, biting her lip and forcing herself to look down at the floor. It was quite mucky.

"Can I walk you?" He asked and she could feel his eyes on her. Suddenly the mucky floor didn't seem so interesting. His eyes, they were interesting.

"Sure" She smiled, trying to seem casual but secretly she was jumping with joy.

_Maybe things were going to turn out ok after all._ Bella thought with a small smile to herself.

**Sorry it's so late, college work and everything. Here it is, hope you enjoy :) **


	5. Twitter

**Hi guys, just a quick note to say that you can follow me on my twitter if you have one. My username is oohboyy (my display name is Roslyn and I have a picture of Taylor). I like keeping in contact with my fanfic followers, and this is where I am easiest to contact (since I'm nearly always on!). Thank you, an update should be soon! **


	6. Drugs, sex and Alcohol

When Jacob had been caught by the police for getting into a fight, Billy had been furious. Jacob could see in his eyes that he was disappointed in him, and he didn't blame his father. He had grounded Jacob without any cell phones or television. He was only a loud to use the computer for school work and Billy would monitor him. It had been Charlie who had busted them and he thought that he would let them go lightly because he was basically like a son to him. He was wrong though, Charlie had been hard on him. He had given him 48 hours community service and Billy had agreed. Jacob thought that the reason for his punishment was because Charlie was pissed at Jacob for hurting Bella. Again, Jacob didn't blame him.

However, Paul, Jared and Sam weren't as bad as people thought. They were loyal and friendly to the people who they were close with and they all had a bad past. They put up a hard edge around others. Jacob had started to bond with Paul, who at first had been reluctant to befriend him. Jacob used to be the popular kid who everyone loved. He was too sunny and cheery for his liking. But after finding out that his mother had died, Paul had started to grow to like him. His dad had died a few years ago so he understood how Jacob felt. He wanted to lash out at anything, he rejected any kind of love that was offered to him and he withdrew from those who loved him because no one understood what it was like. Paul and Jacob had after that, grown a tight bond and were soon becoming best friends.

Jacob still felt lousy for hurting Bella the way he did, but he was quickly forgetting about his feelings for her and he didn't really miss her any more. Bella would never understand what Jacob was going through. She had a mother and a father and he couldn't deal with that. He didn't want it rubbed in his face. Jacob decided that it was time to stop feeling guilty over hurting Bella, to stop tormenting himself over that because it would only make it worse. Bella had a good life, she had everything and he didn't. So, it was only fair that she felt a little bit of what he was feeling. He didn't understand how some people could suffer and others couldn't.

He didn't particularly like bullying other people but it did make him feel better. Others could suffer as well as him so they didn't have that perfect life. He had put up a hard wall and soon his caring feelings towards people were slowly slipping away. He almost didn't care how others felt any more.

On the weekends and sometimes weekdays, Sam, Paul, Jared and Jake would spend their time drinking whisky or beer or something equally as manly. Later that night after getting completely wasted and causing a little disruption to Sam's neighbours, Jake would stumble home either singing or swearing depending on what kind of mood he was in. He would try and be as quiet as he could when walking into the house, but sometimes he would trip or stumble and make a loud crash. Thankfully his dad was a deep sleeper and the twins couldn't care less. He would sometimes even grab himself another couple of beers and then pass out at the kitchen table and other times he would just stumble his way to bed. It was a good way of drowning his negative thoughts about his deceased mother.

However now that he was grounded, Jacob had to be extra careful. He would stay in the house for the full day and sneak out the window once he heard his dad going to be at night. The others mocked him for being grounded but he told them that it wouldn't stop him from sneaking out. Last week when Jacob arrived at Sam's, Jared hadn't arrived yet. He arrived half an hour later with a few joints. Paul told him that Jared's cousin knew somebody and he occasionally got some drugs for them. Jacob grinned, he liked the idea of getting completely high and wasted. After that night, Jared came in hand with joints every weekend.

There were some weekends when they would go and join a party. Sam, Paul and Jared new a lot of older people who threw parties every weekend so they would end up at one of their houses. They were always wild and out of control, objects broken, alcohol spilled on the floor, people having sex in nearly every room, games which involved alcohol and sex and the occasional joint, people sharing a joint, fights, dancing. You name it, it happened. At first, Jacob hated it, but he soon grew to like it and he would have a fair share of girls dancing with him and having a quickie. It was at one of these parties that Jacob lost his virginity. It was nothing special. It was a quickie and a blow job with this blond haired girl who wore clothes much more revealing than he had ever seen. He wouldn't say it was the perfect first time, but it had been pretty good. After that he would have a few girls up against a wall at every party.

Sam, Jared and Paul had been impressed. Sam had a girlfriend, Leah, but he would sometimes be disloyal and fuck a girl at the party. Jared had his fair share and Paul would have his way with a couple of girls but nowhere near as much as Jake. Jacob new he was hot, and he found that his bad ass attitude attracted girls.

Right now it was Jacob's first day back at school after the incident. The school had decided to suspend the boys for a few weeks because of their bad behaviour. It was only Jacob and Paul as Jared had come down with food poisoning from the party when he was dared to eat raw chicken which was pretty amusing to the three other boys. It was break time and Paul and Jacob were hanging out in the corner of the canteen, with their feet up on the table and glaring at anyone who dared to come close. One girl ended up tripping in her haste to get away and they both barked a laugh.

It was then that Jacob saw Bella with a strange looking boy as well as Quill and Embry. He was pale in colour and he had messy bronze hair. He was talking animatedly to Bella and his whole demeanour screamed dangerous. He decided then and there that he hated the guy. It wasn't to do with the fact that he was talking to Bella, at least that's what he was convinced about, but the guy just screamed dangerous.

He then noticed another 4 new students who had the same pale shade but they all looked so different. There was two blonds, a male and a female, a small dark haired girl and a burly black haired boy. He nudged Paul and pointed over to the strange boy and the other 4 weird looking students who sat at the table behind him. 'Who's that?'

'Uh, I don't know. Apparently there was a bunch of new kids that arrived while were gone.' Paul shrugged.

'I don't like him, he's strange.' I narrowed my eyes.

Paul chuckled but said nothing.

Bella sat and listened to Edward as he told her about his life back in Chicago. It sounded utterly fascinating. He was telling me that he had been adopted along with his 4 other siblings by Carlisle, a doctor and his wife Esme, a stay at home mom. He had been all around the world and moved all around America. He had been skydiving, scuba-diving and bungee jumping before. The most I had ever done was visit phoenix for a holiday.

They had both been spending time with each other the last two weeks and had become friends. Embry and Quill had been wary at first but had grown to like him. We had even gone out one day to go bowling in Port Angeles, me, Edward, Quill and Embry. He had been brilliant and the rest of us were crap. After that I had slowly began to feel something for him but my love for Jacob was still strong. I hadn't seen him around for a few weeks since he had been suspended but from what I heard he'd been out drinking, partying and having sex which wasn't the Jacob I knew.

My dad had been pissed when he caught Jacob and not let him off lightly, I think it was also because he was upset with him for rejecting me. I had tried to tell him it wasn't a big deal, but he wouldn't listen. He wanted to do worse than give him community service but he knew he wasn't aloud so he had to leave it at 48 hours of community service.

As me and Edward spoke I felt eyes boring into us and I turned to see Jacob looking at us. He was only with Paul and they were saying something, though I didn't know what. I turned my attention back to Edward and listen to his animated conversation. And again I was utterly transfixed.

**Finished! Yey! So how did you like it? Brilliant, good, poor, terrible?:) **

**So who likes this Edward and who trusts him? I'm sure Jacob doesn't! But does he have the right? **

**Thanks for the review guys**

**Ps if you have any ideas for this story be sure to tell me, I would love to hear them! **


	7. Unexpected

Jacob had been back at school for a few days now and the Cullen kid seemed quite mysterious. In a creepy way. He didn't trust him, the way he was so charming with everyone especially Bella wasn't right and he knew there was something off. Not that he cared about Bella, but he just had a 6th sense that this kid was dangerous. More dangerous than his gang was… they weren't really dangerous any way, they just put on an act. His family, were a little creepy. He didn't like them one bit.

He was late for his class and was walking down the corridor when he heard a few of the family member's speaking. The two blond ones. He kept out of sight, listening in to what seemed like a private conversation.

'Do you really think he can be trusted with this number of people Jasper? It's a bad idea. You know it, I know it… hell Emmett knows it. Why did Carlisle insist that we enrol him at the school?' The blond woman hissed.

'To keep people from getting suspicious Rose. As long as we keep an eye on him. Everything will be okay.' Jasper, his name was, told Rose.

'And what happens when we aren't there?' Rose snapped at him.

'He's not going to do anything in public, you know that.' Jasper looked indifferent, as if this was the girl's usual behaviour.

'We don't know anything.' Rose said before storming in the direction of Jacob.

Jacob quickly turned on his heal and walked in the opposite direction, pretending as if he didn't hear a thing. But his mind was racing. What were they hiding? It was a bazar conversation and it sounded like this Cullen kid was dangerous. He would have to do some research. Not because he was a danger to Bella. But him. Obviously. And his reputation.

His once cherished love for Bella was fading an in its place, grew an undying love for breaking the rules. (And being an asshole, but that goes without saying). Jacob was growing to like being an asshole, no matter how he came about doing it, and he loved the feeling of adrenalin after breaking the rules. However there were still some moments in which he missed, and admittedly pinned, for Bella. She had been a good friend to him and he had thrown it back in her face. But he was doing this for her own good…. Wasn't he?

As he walked along the corridor he could hear blondie closing in on him. He tucked his head down and kept walking. He didn't want to have to speak to her, not right now- it would make things to suspicious. She passed him, but not without sending him a withering glare. He glared back, but not without checking her out first. And damn, did he have to admit, the bitch was pretty hot.

In another part of the building, Bella was walking along with Edward to her next class. He was carrying her books and Bella swooned. No one had ever been so gentlemanly to do something like that for her. Well, no one but Jake. But that didn't count. He wasn't a gentleman.

Sighing, Bella forgot about the thoughts of Jacob, her former best friend, which plagued her mind and concentrated on what Edward was saying. He was raving on about a Shakespeare poem and Bella was soon drawn in to his passionate speech. Bella loved how he could be so zealous about a subject, especially Shakespeare in which she loved, and make it seem so real. She smiled and nodded her head to show Edward she was listening.

That was until she heard Paul and Jared walking behind them. She ducked her head, not wanting them to notice her and crossed her arms. They were drawing closer and were both bantering back and forth. Then they caught sight of her. A poor helpless girl with the new boy and of course, which was a good target for them.

They grinned wickedly and Paul sent a wink at her as he shoved her body into that of Edwards before they both made kissy faces and stalked off laughing. Bella sighed as she straightened herself up.

'Sorry, they're not the nicest of people.' Bella managed a meek apology.

He only smiled and shrugged. 'No big deal.'

Bella was secretly jealous of Edward. That he could be so laid back and didn't give a toss. She wished she could be like that, but she wasn't. She gave a crap. She gave a whole load of crap.

'Well…' Bella said with a pinch of regret as they reached her class. 'This is me. I'll see you after school I guess?'

Edward gave her one of his charming grins. 'Of course, bye Bella.'

Bella sighed and headed into English. As she was about to sit in her seat the teacher stopped her. 'You will be paring up with Mr Lahote today, Miss Swan.'

'Why?!' She exclaimed, unhappy and nervous about working with Paul. He would cause her a lot of grief.

'Because he's falling behind in class work and needs someone to mentor him.' The teacher gave her a hard look and she grudgingly nodded her head before walking over to the desk sitting down.

Bella sat her bag on the floor and pulled her belongings out on the desk. Paul never made a sign of acknowledging her so she kept it that way, at least for now. The teacher began with the days lesson, in which was a partnership task. Bella turned to face Paul, who was still staring ahead, tapping his pencil against the desk.

'So are we going to do this task or not?' She asked, trying to appear confident, when in fact her stomach was a mass of knots.

'Cullen isn't good to hang out with.' He said, staring down at his book.

Bella blinked, bewildered and confused at the sudden, and random might she had, words. She looked down and picked at the broken skin around her nails. 'Who are you to say who is good to hang out with?'

Paul sniggered and turned to face her, his deep brown eyes boring into her own. 'You have balls swan.'

Bella glared back at him, swallowing back her nerves. 'Whatever. Let's get on with the task.'

'I guess we should, since I need to keep my grades up.' Paul clicked his tongue before opening his jotter. 'So tutor me swan.'

Bella rolled her eyes, secretly relieved that so far working beside Paul was not as bad as she had expected. They worked together in quiet silence, only speaking when needed and Bella found that Paul was smart. Smarter than she had expected and when he put his mind to it he was able to answer a lot of the questions correctly. Once they had finished, Bella handed the sheet over to Mr Walden who mentioned to Bella to tutor Paul. She hadn't liked the idea but agreed to do it.

Paul had been as reluctant as Bella felt but begrudgingly agreed. They arranged days in which she would tutor Paul which was every Wednesday and Thursday after school for two hours. They would study at his of course, no way was he going to be studying at her house where the chief of police lived.

And so there you had it, an uncanny partnership between two enemies. Well to people who very much disliked each other and who did not want to partake in this extra-curricular activity together.

They parted ways and Bella left to go to gym class. Her most, now second most, hated subject. In the back of her mind, she wandered why the hell Paul warned her about Edward.

Meanwhile, Edward stalked behind her, with no sound but his breath, in which he was sure she could not hear. And if she did, would presume it was another student. He could smell the scent of her strawberry fragranced hair and shivered in delight. His eyes nostrils flared and his eyes dilated. His victim in which he found long ago was now trapped.

His only problem was Paul, Jacob and the rest of that bizarre group of rebels.

**Ta-da! So what do you think? I know it probably seems a bit clumped together- I wrote this while I had a horrible cold because I was suddenly in the mood to right. Anyways, don't worry Edward **_**is **_**human… just a very strange creepy one! What do you think about him? What do you think his secret is? **

**Do you really think Jacob is fully over Bella? And what about this new uncanny Paul and Bella… relationship? (if you could call it that) I do have an idea for both of them which will develop as the chapters go on. It's to stretch out the story a bit really and also when I get a plot, I really need to use it. **

**Any ways review and tell me what you think. ** **Thanks for reading **


End file.
